


Incontri

by proudtobea_fangirl



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Herondale aveva sempre paragonato Grace Blackthorn a una sirena.<br/>Bella, ma letale.<br/>Dal primissimo momento in cui posò gli occhi su quell’angelica tanto demoniaca visione, il cuore di Jamie si frantumò in minuscoli pezzi, uno più tagliente dell’altro.<br/>Non riusciva a non guardarla, a non osservare i suoi sottili e magnifici tratti, a non soffermarsi con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra carnose e rosee, sul seno prorompente ma mai mostrato volgarmente, su quei bellissimi occhi che mal celavano un oscuro e malinconico passato, trascorso con quella pazza di sua madre, Tatiana.<br/>(...)<br/>E una notte di Marzo, nella Londra d’inizio ‘900, James ebbe finalmente quello in cui stava sperando da così tanto tempo.<br/>Non un bacio.<br/>Nemmeno una carezza, o un gentile e amichevole abbraccio, o il suo nome sussurrato da Grace, no.<br/>Appostato dietro al pilastro del cancello di casa Lightwood a Chiswick, seminascosto da una siepe, con la vista rinforzata da una runa di visione notturna, James osservò la bella Grace in camicia da notte.<br/>E non dimenticò mai quella scena.<br/>//Possibili SPOILER sulle Cronache di Magnus Bane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontri

  
  


James Herondale aveva sempre paragonato Grace Blackthorn a una sirena.  
Bella, ma letale.  
Dal primissimo momento in cui posò gli occhi su quell'angelica tanto demoniaca visione, il cuore di Jamie si frantumò in minuscoli pezzi, uno più tagliente dell'altro.  
  
Non riusciva a non guardarla, a non osservare i suoi sottili e magnifici tratti, a non soffermarsi con lo sguardo sulle sue labbra carnose e rosee, sul seno prorompente ma mai mostrato volgarmente, su quei bellissimi occhi che mal celavano un oscuro e malinconico passato, trascorso con quella pazza di sua madre, Tatiana.  
  
Ogni volta che i loro sguardi s'incrociavano, per James era una pugnalata al cuore.  
Ogni volta che, volenti o nolenti, le loro mani si sfioravano, Jamie lottava per trattenersi e non stringere Grace in un forte abbraccio.  
Ogni volta che Grace, ad Hyde Park, scopriva le sinuose e slanciate gambe sedendosi graziosamente sull'erba, il ragazzo riusciva a trattenersi a stento, perché il suo cuore -e qualcosa più in basso- gli suggerivano di correre da lei e dare spettacolo.  
  
E una notte di Marzo, nella Londra d'inizio '900, James ebbe finalmente quello in cui stava sperando da così tanto tempo.  
Non un bacio.  
Nemmeno una carezza, o un gentile e amichevole abbraccio, o il suo nome sussurrato da Grace, no.  
  
Appostato dietro al pilastro del cancello di casa Lightwood a Chiswick, seminascosto da una siepe, con la vista rinforzata da una runa di visione notturna, James osservò la bella Grace in camicia da notte.  
E non dimenticò mai quella scena.  
  
La ragazza non si curò di tirare le tende. Dopotutto, pensava, chi mai sarebbe passato di lì, data l'orrenda reputazione della casa?  
Così, ignara della presenza di James, si sfilò il vestito spudoratamente, imprecando perché una ciocca di capelli le si era impigliata in un bottone, sproloquiando ad altissima voce su quanto avrebbe voluto una cameriera che la aiutasse.  
Lanciò l'abito contro il delicato tavolino da toilette, che per poco non rovinò rumorosamente a terra, e passò a slacciarsi camicia e corsetto.  
  
James, dal suo occultato punto di osservazione, sentì il sangue affluirgli al viso. Cercò di abbassare lo sguardo per pudore, ma non ci riuscì.  
Rimase a contemplare, affascinato, le sinuose e slanciate curve delle gambe, dei fianchi e della schiena; la candida pelle di Grace, ancora vergine, toccata da nessun'altra mano, se non la propria; la chioma platinata, dalle morbide onde che risplendevano alla luce dell'unica candela nella stanza.  
Deglutì quando la ragazza, con un esperto e rapido movimento della mano, si sfilò le calze, buttandole da qualche parte a terra.  
  
E a quel punto non ce la fece più.  
  
Si avvalse del suo potere per scappare indisturbato, nonostante la tipica nebbia londinese e l'oscurità lo celassero perfettamente.  
  
Quella sera, all'Istituto, un posto a tavola rimase vuoto.  
Will e Tessa non se ne curarono: il loro primogenito aveva un carattere alquanto complicato, e capitava spesso che rimanesse fuori anche per tutta la notte.  
La Stregona amava scherzarci su, dicendo che, in ciò, assomigliava in tutto e per tutto al padre.  
Will replicava puntualizzando che lui aveva una motivazione per farlo, mentre James no. O, perlomeno, era molto bravo a nasconderla.  
  
Quel posto vuoto a tavola rimase tale per due, tre, quattro, cinque giorni.  
I capi di tutti gli Istituti europei furono avvertiti e in breve si scatenò una vera e propria caccia all'uomo. Non si sapeva che fine avesse fatto il giovane Herondale, e nessuno aveva affermato di averlo incontrato o intravisto.  
  
Dal canto suo, James era incredibilmente fiero dei suoi risultati. Aveva occultato tutte le sue tracce, si era spostato solo di notte e con l'ulteriore protezione datagli dal suo potere, aveva rigorosamente usato nomi falsi e non si era trattenuto più di poche ore in uno stesso luogo.  
  
La sua meta era una piccola cittadina del Centro-Sud italiano, all'epoca dominata dai Savoia.  
L'Italia non aveva mai avuto una grande fama in fatto di demoni: su tutto il territorio peninsulare, infatti, era presente un solo Istituto, nella periferia di Roma.  
Gli Shadowhunters italiani provenivano da un'unica famiglia, i Monteverde. Erano famosi per la loro totale indifferenza nei confronti del Mondo Invisibile e delle questioni esaminate dal Conclave, aumentata dopo l'elezione a Console di Charlotte Fairchild, la prima donna ad ottenere tale carica.  
  
James si sentiva al sicuro, al riparo da possibili brutti ceffi che avrebbero potuto riportarlo nella caotica e odiosa Londra.  
Non capiva perché tutto il Sottomondo era sulle sue tracce. Cosa c'era di male nel voler scappare? Sì, ovviamente i suoi genitori, sua sorella e il suo parabatai erano in pensiero, ma queste sue scappatelle erano ordinaria amministrazione. Quella sarebbe durata solo un po' di più.  
Sarebbe comunque dovuto ritornare a Londra. Perché non riusciva a stare senza di Grace per più di qualche giorno.  
Ci aveva provato, ad allontanarsi da lei, si era ripromesso che non l'avrebbe mai più guardata, ma è inutile dire che aveva fallito miseramente.  
  
Tuttavia, era convinto che quel breve soggiorno nella piccola ex repubblica marinara di Gaeta gli avrebbe giovato.  
Arrivò in città tramite Portale, creato da uno Stregone mercenario che non aveva esitato ad accettare la cospicua offerta di seimila lire italiane.  
  
Venne scaraventato fuori dal Portale e atterrò senza troppi complimenti sulla morbida sabbia dorata della spiaggia di Serapo.  
Si scrollò la sabbia dai vestiti e dai capelli e si rialzò lentamente, inalando l'aria satura di iodio. Rivolse lo sguardo al mare mosso e al cielo carico di nuvole, e lanciò un urlo liberatorio.  
Scagliò via la giacca, che svolazzò in aria, simile a un grosso pipistrello, prima di posarsi sulla sabbia, e corse pazzamente per tutta la spiaggia, circondato dagli stridi dei gabbiani in lontananza.  
  
Conclusa la folle corsa e recuperata la giacca -che, in realtà, non gli serviva un granché-, James si avviò verso il centro città. Aveva sentito diverse storie su Gaeta, una più affascinante dell'altra, ma nessuna delle quali comparabile a quelle che gli avrebbe narrato la gente del posto.  
  
Alti bastioni circondavano il quartiere medievale, caratterizzato da piccole case dall'intonaco scrostato dalla salsedine. L'imponente campanile svettava verso il cielo plumbeo, mentre le lancette dell'orologio sulla sommità scandivano lentamente il tempo.  
  
Un anziano pescatore, seduto sul molo con i piedi a filo d'acqua, rammendava la sua rete. James gli si avvicinò cautamente, cercando di ricordarsi qualche parola in italiano.  
Prese lo stilo dalla tasca della giacca, tirò su la manica e si disegnò la runa Altre Lingue sul braccio sinistro, sperando che potesse essergli d'aiuto.  
«Salve, buon signore. Sono un forestiero venuto da lontano, un cantastorie precisamente, e mi interesserebbe moltissimo conoscere qualche novella del vostro piccolo paese, per poterla poi raccontare agli abitanti dei luoghi che visiterò in seguito. ».  
Il vecchio e rugoso marinaio si voltò verso di lui, sfoderando un sorriso sdentato: «Prego, assettatevi vicino a me, vi racconto la storia della Montagna Spaccata, non l'avete ancora visitata? » alla negazione del ragazzo, proseguì: «E allora vi faccio accompagnare dalla mia vicina di casa, così ve la racconterà stesso lei quando arriverete sul posto... non dimenticherete mai quello spettacolo! Grazia! Grazia, vieni qua! ».  
  
Una voce terribilmente familiare rispose urlando: «Arrivo! ».  
In preda alla tachicardia, James si voltò verso il palazzo alla sinistra del campanile, da dove proveniva la voce. Il portone venne aperto da una piccola e aggraziata mano dalle dita lunghe, da pianista.  
Un paio di gambe coperte da una semplice veste di mussola oltrepassò l'uscio, provocando a Jamie un tuffo al cuore.  
Salendo con lo sguardo si intravedeva un busto dalla vita sottile, stretta ulteriormente da un corpetto di cuoio. Sulle spalle ricadevano graziosi boccoli platino, sfuggiti all'acconciatura rigorosa.  
Il viso era parzialmente ombreggiato dal fazzoletto che la ragazza portava in testa, ma i penetranti occhi grigi risplendevano di luce propria.  
  
Non si ingannava. Colei che aveva di fronte era proprio Grace Blackthorn.  
  
Si ritrovò improvvisamente in piedi, immobile come una statua di sale. Grace si tolse il fazzoletto e lo guardò con disinteresse, poi si rivolse bruscamente al pescatore: «Che c'è? ».  
«Cara, potresti accompagnare questo baldo giovane alla Montagna Spaccata e raccontargli la leggenda? ».  
Fissò i suoi occhi in quelli di James, non lasciando trasparire alcuna emozione: «Mmh, sì. Andiamo, giovanotto. ».  
  
Un veloce cenno della mano di Grace bastò per convincere Jamie a seguirla. Non si spiegava come mai la ragazza fosse lì, nella stessa remota cittadina in cui aveva deciso di rifugiarsi proprio per non vederla.  
Trotterellando per tenere il suo passo, le chiese: «Anche tu fuggitiva? ».  
«Sì e no. » rispose vagamente: «Diciamo che mi andava una vacanza, e vengo spesso qui d'estate. Ma, ora, ha tutto un altro fascino. Piuttosto, perché tu sei qui? ».  
Si fece rosso come un pomodoro e balbettò imbarazzato: «N-Niente, ho litigato con Cordelia e mi ha minacciato che se mi fossi fatto vedere in giro per Londra non avrebbe esitato ad ammazzarmi. ».  
Grace ridacchiò: «E tu hai paura di quella femminuccia tutta rose e fiori? ».  
«Non sei una femminuccia tutte rose e fiori anche tu?".  
La ragazza si fermò e si voltò velocemente verso di lui, che quasi le sbatté addosso. Una dura maschera calò sul suo viso: «Semmai sarò carina e graziosa esteriormente, ma non hai idea di cosa posso fare. Capito? Non ne hai idea. Ho ucciso, James. L'ho fatto per volere di quell'isterica di Tatiana, ma non ci ho pensato due volte. Non darmi più della femminuccia, o giuro sull'Angelo che te la farò pagare cara. » pronunciò quelle parole con una tale freddezza che James si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene.  
Non le addiceva affatto, pensò il ragazzo. Grace sembrava costruita per ammaliare e sedurre, una perfetta macchina che combinava movimenti e parole per far sì che ogni fibra degli uomini che le si trovavano davanti gridasse amala, amala, amala.  
  
Camminarono in silenzio per un po'. L'atmosfera era tesa e imbarazzata.  
Finalmente, dopo mezz'ora di marcia ininterrotta, Jamie decise di riprovare ad intavolare una conversazione: «Dove mi stai portando? Mi pare che i monti siano di là. » indicò col pollice un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle.  
«La Montagna non è visitabile in questo periodo dell'anno, il mare è troppo agitato. ».  
«E cosa c'entrerebbe il mare? Non credo ci impedisca di salire su una montagna! ».  
Lei sbuffò impaziente: «Ti sei almeno chiesto perché si chiami Montagna Spaccata? La leggenda narra che quando Gesù Cristo morì un grosso terremoto scosse la Terra e divise in due parti la Montagna. Sì, è vero, potremmo scalarla oppure passeggiare nei boschi, ma la vera bellezza è scendere fino alla Grotta del Turco e vedere il mare azzurro attraverso lo spacco che divide i due pezzi. Ma purtroppo ora non si può, il mare è agitato e oltretutto c'è l'alta marea, la Grotta è completamente allagata. ».  
«Capisco. ».  
  
Il silenzio calò nuovamente, avvolgendo i due ragazzi nella sua eterea coltre. Tuttavia l'atmosfera si era alleggerita, e per James fu sempre più facile osservare Grace senza sentirsi in colpa.  
  
Passarono vicino alla spiaggia di Serapo, dove Jamie si sorprese a pensare a quanto poco tempo fosse trascorso dal suo arrivo a Gaeta. Una barchetta stava fronteggiando le impetuose onde.  
Continuarono a camminare per circa un'ora e mezza, silenziosamente. Non appena uscirono dalla città, anche i rumori cittadini cessarono, lasciando spazio solo al respiro -talvolta affannato- dei due ragazzi e al sibilo del vento, che scompigliava adorabilmente i capelli di James.  
  
Grace lo fissò per un brevissimo momento. Si era accorta degli sguardi che lui le lanciava, degli infiniti minuti che passava a contemplarla, l'aveva persino sorpreso un paio di volte mentre tentava di prenderle la mano.  
Solo allora, però, capì quali erano realmente le sue intenzioni. Era perdutamente innamorato.  
La ragazza scoprì di non essere in grado di decifrare i sentimenti che provava, quasi fosse un automa programmato per compiere certe azioni.  
Quando uccideva per conto di Tatiana, era totalmente impassibile. Quando feriva, addirittura non puliva la lama.  
_Tutta colpa di Tatiana_ , pensò. _Mi ha addestrata come un soldatino pronto a obbedire a qualsiasi ordine, anche al più spregevole. Mi ha negato i piaceri della vita. Mi ha insegnato a sedurre, ma non a essere sedotta. Ma hai sbagliato qualcosa, mamma. Avresti dovuto eliminare James Herondale._  
Quel ragazzo sarà la mia salvezza. Sì, mi porterà via da te. Perché, al contrario di te, lui mi ama davvero.  
  
D'un tratto capì perché era stata così gentile per lui, perché si era offerta per accompagnarlo, quando avrebbe potuto rifiutare aspramente.  
Perché, volente o nolente, anche lei provava qualcosa per quell'ambiguo Shadowhunter dagli occhi d'oro.  
  
Tirò un lungo e profondo sospiro e si fermò di colpo, rendendosi conto di essere arrivata a destinazione.  
La sassosa piana di Sant'Agostino si stendeva grigia e triste di fronte a loro, quasi dello stesso colore del mare agitato.  
  
James rimase basito: nonostante fosse uno spettacolo tremendamente malinconico, provocò in lui una miriade di emozioni, talvolta contrastanti.  
Si ricordò di una storia narratagli da Gabriele Monteverde, il più anziano degli Shadowhunters italiani, originario di Gaeta, durante una loro visita all'Istituto di Londra.  
Era l'occasione propizia per fare colpo su Grace.  
  
«Scommetto che non sai cosa si racconta su questo posto. ».  
La ragazza si voltò stupefatta: «Cosa? Sono curiosa. ».  
Con un sorrisetto, Jamie si voltò e ricominciò a camminare, percorrendo a grosse falcate la distanza che li separava da un piccolo promontorio sul mare.  
Grace si tolse le scarpe -nonostante non fosse molto comodo camminare a piedi nudi sui ciottoli, era sempre meglio che farlo con i tacchi- e gli corse dietro urlando: «Lo so dove mi vuoi portare! Nella grotta, non è vero? ».  
Non le rispose, ma poco più tardi la previsione della bionda si rivelò esatta.  
  
Vincendo i suoi timori, James allungò la mano e strinse quella della ragazza per aiutarla a superare un punto particolarmente impervio. Fu sorpreso di sentire che Grace ricambiava solidamente la stretta.  
Si disse di non illudersi: Grace si stava soltanto aggrappando per non cadere, nient'altro.  
  
Entrarono nella grotta e si sedettero sopra un grosso scoglio lambito dalle onde.  
Jamie iniziò il suo racconto: « _Si narra che tanto tempo fa, all'epoca della dominazione spagnola del Sud Italia, in questa grotta viveva un grosso serpente. Il magnetismo provocato dai suoi occhi era così potente che le navi giravano al largo e rifiutavano di costeggiare la zona, poiché il serpente le attirava sulla spiaggia e divorava tutto l'equipaggio in un sol boccone._  
I contadini abbandonarono le terre e in poco tempo dilagò la carestia.  
In molti provarono ad ucciderlo: c'era chi ci provava con la spada, chi con la bombarda, chi tentando di farlo specchiare per riflettere il suo magnetismo e farlo ipnotizzare da solo, addirittura cercarono di esorcizzarlo, ma niente da fare.  
Un giorno, mentre nella piazza del paese protestavano per la mancanza di cibo -all'epoca quasi del tutto proveniente dai campi qui intorno-, un tale Erasmo Senzamestieri si fece avanti e sostenne di poter uccidere il serpente.  
Ovviamente, essendo Erasmo vecchio e decrepito, malvisto dalla società e probabilmente eretico, nessuno si offrì di aiutarlo nell'impresa, ma lui non se ne curò più di tanto.  
Salì sulla sua macchina volante, precedentemente collaudata in segreto, e volò fino a questa grotta.  
Appese dei formaggi a un cipresso e lo cosparse di fuoco greco, in modo da appiccare un incendio non appena il serpente vi si fosse avvicinato.  
E così fece. Finalmente la bestia era stata eliminata.  
Erasmo, nella smania di raggiungere la città per condividere la riuscita della sua impresa, cadde dalla macchina volante e morì schiacciato al suolo. La gente seppe della morte del serpente solo quando il vento portò un forte olezzo di putrefazione.  
Ora, da un punto di vista estremamente Shadowhunter, potrei affermare con un certo margine di successo che il serpente è veramente esistito, dato che se ne trova riscontro anche tra gli scritti dei Monteverde. Questa storia me l'ha raccontata uno di loro, infatti. » deglutì e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
  
Grace si portò una mano alla gola: «Wow. Hai una voce da narratore di storie dell'orrore, mi hai fatto venire i brividi! » notando l'espressione stranita del ragazzo, si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Prendilo come un complimento. ».  
James arrossì imbarazzato, provocando in Grace una risatina: «Che c'è? Nessuna ragazza ti ha mai fatto un complimento prima d'ora? ».  
Balbettò: «No! Cioè, sì, ma mai una così carina! » non appena si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto si morse il labbro e buttò la testa all'indietro, maledicendosi.  
  
«Mi trovi carina? » sussurrò Grace, spostandosi vicino a lui.  
«Non ti trovo carina. Ti trovo bellissima. » tali parole mormorarono le labbra di Jamie, che pian piano stava acquistando sicurezza. Si rese conto che Grace assecondava ogni suo tentativo di cercare un contatto, sia visivo che fisico.  
  
Perfettamente conscio di ciò che stava per fare, sporse il viso in avanti e incontrò dolcemente la bocca di Grace, calda e morbida sotto la sua. Poggiò una mano sulla liscia guancia della ragazza, mentre con l'altra la stringeva a sé.  
Sentì le mani di Grace curvarsi attorno al suo collo e tirarlo verso il basso, inducendolo ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
  
Un passionale desiderio, proveniente dalla parte più animalesca della loro anima, si invaghì di entrambi.  
James si ritrovò a slacciare l'abito di Grace, mentre le mani di lei gli avevano già sbottonato la camicia.  
  
Una pozzanghera di acqua salmastra accolse i loro vestiti, mentre i due continuavano a divorarsi reciprocamente. Le lingue guizzavano veloci, e gli schiocchi dei baci si confondevano con la risacca delle onde.  
Sdraiata sulla pietra fredda e dura, Grace accolse su di sé il muscoloso corpo di Jamie, che per poco non scivolò sulla viscida roccia, rischiando di cascare in acqua.  
Se James riuscì a scampare a una caduta, Grace non fu così fortunata, e in seguito ad un minuscolo movimento sbagliato cadde con un sonoro sploff, trascinandosi anche il ragazzo. Una breve risata, e via di nuovo con i baci.  
  
I corpi bagnati scivolavano magnificamente, senza attrito. Le mani di James esploravano ogni singolo centimetro di Grace, che reagiva con ansiosi gemiti di piacere.  
Mani tra le mani, cuore nel cuore, occhi negli occhi: così i due ragazzi suggellarono il loro amore, in quella sperduta grotta della piccola città di Gaeta, lontani da tutto e da tutti, privi di vincoli e restrizioni.  
  
E perfino nel momento finale, quando tutto il romanticismo lasciò il posto a un'irrefrenabile goduria, James non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bella Grace.  
  
Con i capelli umidi e incrostati di salsedine, completamente nuda, parzialmente appoggiata su una roccia, assomigliava più che mai a una sirena.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ho cercato spesso di inserire la mia adorata Gaeta in una delle mie opere, e quando ho ripensato alla leggenda del serpente di Sant'Agostino mi si è accesa la lampadina. Era da tanto che volevo scrivere qualcosa su questa coppia, L'Erede di Mezzanotte mi ha affascinato moltissimo, così come l'infinito amore che James prova per Grace.  
  
Sì, lo so, poi si sposerà (credo...) con Cordelia, ma una bella sexy scene alla mia maniera (ovvero incredibilmente corta e sintetica) non gliela toglie nessuno.  
  
Beh, che altro dire, spero di avervi incuriosito (Gaeta è una città piena di storie e leggende, tutte da scoprire; il mare è meraviglioso e le 5 spiagge altrettanto, e poi almeno una volta nella vita dovete mangiare la tiella), se per caso vi venisse voglia di visitare la Montagna Spaccata fatemi un fischio, sono sempre disponibile a farvi da guida.  
  
E, niente, vi lascio qui! Non mi dispiacerebbe un commentino o una recensione, sinceramente, ma ovviamente la scelta sta a voi.  
  
Bye bye!  



End file.
